


[Podfic] What Deepest Remains

by enigmaticblue, The_Lady_smaell



Series: Podfics of 'Avengers Avenging' [1]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Bruce, BAMF Tony, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Readers Tags:, This story is amazing, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary written by author:</p><p>How Bruce Banner and Tony Stark became a single entity, at least in the eyes of the rest of the world. A Leverage fusion of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Deepest Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Deepest Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307277) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



> I am completely unrepentant in my fangirling. Also this story is super, special awesome and deserves much love and _all_ the cookies. Also I have writers block so this is what happens when my Muse deserts me.

As stated above I am completely unrepentant in being a complete fangirl. This is one of those stories that I pretty much fell in love with immediately and just had to podfic. Whether it's any good... Well that's up to you, I just hope you enjoy it.

Apologies as usual for crappy vocals, editing etc. I try but I am no Jack Sparrow.

Download: [ What Deepest Remains.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/56ue4jew9a4cqnd/What%20Deepest%20Remains.mp3?dl=0)

ALSO GO HERE FOR MORE [ ENIGMATICBLUE AWESOMENESS. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue)

Music is 'Save Me' by Muse. Copywrites of Matthew Bellamy and Warner Bros. Records.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was a thing.... Hope you enjoyed. Comments, Kudos and recommendations are appreciated.
> 
> And lastly... Don't forget to be awesome.


End file.
